Avatar: The Galaxy Keys Book 7: The Eternity Clock
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: After the death of Anakin Skywalker, Avatar Alex launches a final battle against Cerberus and the Illusive Man, meanwhile Ahsoka Tano has a decision to make, in what is her final challenge. She must give up the person she loves most in order to survive her fate with the Eternity Clock...
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi There guys, well we're finally here the final chapter in the Galaxy Key arc I hoped you have enjoyed the series so far and I hope you enjoy this final story. It's been a great ride, as always don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>AVATAR THE GALAXY KEYS<p>

BOOK 7: The Eternity Clock

Prologue: Message from Ahsoka

* * *

><p>The Avatar has fallen, I repeat the Avatar has fallen, don't send for reinforcements, the battle has been lost. The Illusive Man has won my god he's won. If you're listening this is Ahsoka Tano, I repeat the Illusive Man has won.<p>

He's dead, my god the Avatar is really dead, if you are just receiving this message I warn you it's not for the faint hearted. We've lost all hope. We have no way of winning and I can't believe I'm saying this but I need your help.

This message is to tell you the story of one person, the Avatar and my experience with him, I'm afraid this will be the last story I'll ever tell.

I can't explain anymore at this time but if you listen to the story, you will get a better explanation. God I wish my master was alive right now. He'd explain this better than me. He'd always know what to say.

BOOM!

Did you hear that? I haven't got much time left. And to think this only happened a few weeks ago.

That was when it all happened just three weeks the Illusive Man destroyed the universe in just three weeks. I'm getting weaker and weaker but I can feel it coming, my moment, my final challenge. I have to stop the Illusive Man. I just don't know how to do it.

I really need the Avatar! If you can hear me I need the Avatar! Oh right he's dead, there's no one out there, no help and no hope! I guess there's one thing I have left to do…


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Package

Author's Note: Hi guys welcome to chapter 1 of The Eternity Clock I hope you are enjoying this story so far and as always don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Mysterious Package<p>

* * *

><p>The vision hit me again. This was not the first time I had had it, I had had it almost every day for the past few months. And it was always the same. It started out always the same, with falling I was always falling and I had no idea why. All I knew was to keep going.<p>

Keep going until I had reached my final destination, I never reached the end because at this point the vision always changed, a body lay in front of me, screaming in pain, always screaming, I wished these visions would stop. I couldn't take them almost a second more.

Well I guess that what you get for being a Jedi I suppose, I mean if my life wasn't bad enough, I also led a double one, traveling in time and space with a person called The Avatar, a time lord who could change his face. When I met him for the first time he took me away in his machine called The TARDIS, I had many adventures back then.

I say back then because I don't do that anymore, the Avatar abandoned me after the death of our friend Anakin Skywalker which took a heavy tole on the both of us, because at the moment he left me, the connection between us broke and I started having these visions.

I can't explain my connection to him but it was a weird feeling, I could see into him, feel his feelings and read his thoughts. I guess I wasn't used to it being broken. The connection I could handle but these visions were something of a nightmare.

Thankfully the visions stopped when I was awoken to the sound of knocking on my door, Knock knock knock, three times the sound came, after the third knock the door went silent and I answered it.

A man stood there carrying a package and a small device. He was going to deliver it to me, I guessed, but what was in the package? I wondered, no one else knew me except the Avatar and he was probably a thousand years ahead of me. So I listened to what the man had to say.

"Ahsoka Tano?" he asked, his voice sounded weird, almost hypnotized making me not trust him even more "I have a package for you" he handed me the small device, he probably wanted me to sign it. I signed it and I took the package of him, the man left with the words.

"The Ones thank you for your business"

Weird and weirder, I thought wondering what that could possible mean, reluctantly I opened the package and a small circular device fell out of it. The device was decorated in ornate symbols which were unknown to me. I realized this was a hologram communicator. I pressed it and blue light shone. A CALLER BLOCKED symbol appeared.

A voice spoke, a familiar soft voice one that I couldn't recognize although it did feel familiar.

"Ahsoka Tano, if this message has been delivered to you on the date that I predicted it would, then we have a slight matter to discuss, I know that you probably shouldn't trust me but who cares, after all I did help save your life at the battle of Demon's Run, but enough of that, inside the package you will find an enclosed hologram device which you have no doubt picked up already, and an enclosed candle"

I found the candle, it smelled vaguely metallic and had a strange sweetness about it.

"The candle is laced with a substance that will allow you to talk with me and my sister" I threw the candle away at the mention of this however the voice added something that made feel like I was completely stupid.

"Of course you have no doubt to trust this message so I took the precautionary measures to lace the hologram witht he same substance" Immediately I felt my eyes beginning to droop, I fell to the floor with a crash but I could amost catch of a glimpse of the voice saying "speak soon"


	3. Chapter 2: The Conference Call

Author's Note: Hi guys welcome to chapter 2 of The Eternity Clock, as always I hope you are enjoying this story so far and don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Conference Call<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke in a room filled with bright light, triangular prisms hung from the wall. I batted my eyes and found two people staring at me, these people were familiar to me almost instantly. The Daughter and The Son from Mortis, these were beings of unimaginable power and could even touch a Lightsaber without even getting harmed. They were smiling at me with an odd look about them.<p>

"Well" The Son said, his soft voice was annoying to my ears "now, since almost everyone is here, I trust we can get on with our little meeting, sister?"

A table and chairs appeared in front of us, I realized there were five chairs instead of three, so I felt kind of stupid to even have wondered why the Son said _almost everyone. _We took three of the chairs and sat down, and almost immediately two more people appeared. A male and female, the male I didn't recognize, however I recognized the female, she smiled at me and I smiled back. _  
><em>

"Well, this is awkward," the male said in a strange accent, he looked human, but I couldn't tell, he had graying hair and was wearing black clothes comprised of a t-shirt, jacket, trousers and shoes.

"Not awkward, dear" the female said "just, coincidental"

"Well, I didn't say awkward, I meant distressing that I'm here and my son is not" immediately the man focused his attention on me. "Oh you don't recognize me, I should have known"

"I'm sorry" I said stammering, really confused as to what I was doing here. The Daughter smiled at this and laughed as if reading my thoughts she said.

"You two have met before" really? The man looked familiar but I couldn't place him, then suddenly it hit me, I had met this man before, in the Dalek Asylum, surely this couldn't be... but yes it hit me, This man was Alex's father, this man was the Doctor, regenerated once again.

"Excuse me" the Son said, obviously agitated that the meeting wasn't going the way he planned "but could we get on with the call please?"

"Certainly, brother" the Daughter said "Ahsoka, Miranda, Doctor, you know why were here.. obviously otherwise I wouldn't have summoned you"

"You three are the only people that are closest to the Avatar that are alive, as you well know, Anakin Skywalker is dead and that leaves only you three" The Son said, I had no idea what he was explaining, so I just nodded my head.

"Yeah" the Doctor snapped "we're targets now" he looked at the Son angrily.

"Doctor, please" Miranda said and looked at me "for all we know, that assassin could be anywhere. We aren't even the ones the Illusive Man wants"

"So who does he want the most?" The Doctor asked rhetorically, immediately the others all turned to look at me and I felt a lump in my throat. It was true, I was the one the Illusive Man wanted the most, I seemed to be the main factor of this whole Eternity Clock thing, I still didn't know why.

"So the reason being," the Daughter continued "we need to protect Ahsoka at all cost, the Avatar has launched the final battle already, and is gathering as many species as he can to confront the Cerberus army"

"I have my insight" Miranda said smiling "being second in command to the Illusive Man, I can give valuable information" she looked at me worried"I'm not lying when I say the Illusive Man is doing exactly the same, almost all of the Avatar's enemies have joined his side." She paused for a few seconds and continued. "the only species who hasn't contributed to this war are the Daleks"

"We can thank God for that" the Doctor laughed "no, but seriously, we can be thankful they won't be joining us or the Illusive Man for that matter"

"Hang on" I interjected "the Daleks are Alex's most dangerous enemy, why would they want to join us?"

"Currently they have no recollection of my son" the Doctor explained and went on "thanks to that little adventure in the Dalek Asylum"

"Which will make their inclusion into the war even more imperative" the Son said and everyone looked at him with shocked impressions. I have to admit I was a little bit shocked as well. The Son had to be kidding.

"You've got to be kidding" Miranda said

"What she said" the Doctor gasped and the Son frowned like they had said nothing.

"We need firepower, the Daleks should they agree would be that firepower, the Daleks are needed to end this war with Cerberus, we must recruit the Daleks"

"Any questions?" the Son and Daughter were met with glares from the group and they looked pleased "very well then, meeting adjourned"

Almost immediately I awoke back in my room with a gun pointed straight at my face...


	4. Chapter 3: A Different Way

Hi guys sorry for the long wait, anyway welcome to Chapter 3 of The Eternity Clock, don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Different Way<p>

* * *

><p>I froze, looking the Assasin directly in the face, the gun pointed squarly at my chest, his features never faltering, he wore a mask to cover his eyes and had long black hair. He was dressed all in black from head to toe.<p>

Kai Leng, the man who had killed Anakin Skywalker was here, in my room, I couldn't believe it. I tried going for my Lightsaber but he cocked the gun and said in a soft voice.

"Don't even try it" OK so there was no reasoning with him, I tried a different way, it may be suicide but it could be the only way to get this Assasin to talk.

"You can't hurt me," I said, panick in my voice. He backed me against the wall trapping me, with no chance of escape "I thought your boss wanted me alive" that got him, I could see flicker of doubt enter his mind. Talk of the Illusive Man obviously set him on edge.

"I don't have to kill you," Leng stammered his gun hand shaking "maybe injure you though, my boss never said anything about harming you" and as if to demonstrate his point, he shot my left leg making me cry out in pain and sink to the ground, a faint trickle of blood came seeping out from under it.

"Incase... You.., haven't" I said struggling to get the words out "heard, me and Alex aren't together anymore, so if this is part of your ingenious plan to make him suffer, you aren't doing a very good job"

"Shut up!" Leng snapped and he put another bullet into my other leg, I cried out and clutched it, to stop the blood from flowing out.

This was not good, I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, I tried to feel Alex's mind in my own, to feel a part of the connection that still hung there.

_Alex, Are you there? _I thought, nothing, no sound came, I tried harder _If you're there I really need your help. There's a sentace I never thought I'd here myself think, anyway if your there, please, please help me! and if you don't I want you to know, I always loved you, even when you weren't there, here that? I still love you, so please, if your there please just give me a sign. _

"Forget it" Leng chuckled as if hearing my thoughts "you're at the end of your rope, the Avatar has abandoned you, he's not coming"

"You're wrong" I said standing up, ignoring the pain in my legs "cause, he is coming, me and my old master, we have a saying. You don't abandon the people you love"

"But you said it yourself," Leng said his face faltering "you aren't together anymore, so what makes you think he'll come for you"

I smiled and laughed "that's the strange thing about love, no matter how you say it, you can never really stop loving someone" I thought about this and wondered if Alex held onto that thought "ever since that day, the day you murdered Anakin, the day we split, I never stopped believing in him." I looked at the window and heard a faint humming sound which made me smile.

"You're still trapped" Leng said "he's going to have a hard time reaching this building"

That's what Leng thinks, I was never really a door person anyway, still ignoring the aching pain, I ran towards the window, the humming sound coming closer and closer. Without thinking, I used the force to smash open the window and Leng went flying outside. The gun clattering towards the ground.

I took a look at the drop and prayed I was right, if i wasn't this was sure going to be a hell of a short trip.

"Please let this work" I said silently then I said something else, something that would have made Alex smile "Geronimo"

I crossed my arms and ignoring the pain in my legs I took the jump and plummeted down the building.

* * *

><p>My plan worked, my crazy plan worked, at least I hoped it did, cause I awoke in what looked like a sick bay for a ship.<p>

I'd made it Alex had heard my call, I smiled to myself and leaned up.

A girl faced me, she was tall and dark haired, dressed all in black, she looked at least Sixteen, or Eighteen, I couldn't tell and she shared a distinctive feature with the boy standing next to her, both of them had startling blue eyes.

I recognise the boy instantly, I embraced him in a hug and laughed.

"It's so good to see you"

The girl scowled at me and looked like she wanted to throw up "I can't believe you," she looked at Alex "so this is your ex? Huh, didn't know you had a taste for Togruta's," she laughed at that "Dad won't be pleased"

"Oh stop teasing her, Ashley" Alex laughed, these two seemed to know each other, "Dad has already met her, no one can stand your jokes"

The girl Ashley, looked almost hurt "hey, if you don't like my sense of humor, then what good am I?" She turned to look at me and smiled "hi I'm Ashley, so you're the famous Ahsoka I've been hearing about"

"Uh.." I stammered, I shook here hand "nice to meet you?"

Ashley looked startled and at that left the room. Ok that was weird.

"So" Alex said awkwardly "looks like I've got some explaining to do" he could say that again "the annoying one you just met, is my sister, Ashley, don't ask me how I met her, It's a long story. "

Ashley came back into the room smiling "just for clarification, I'm his half sister, don't need to get her confused." Confused? I was already confused, Alex had a half sister? As if there were enough secrets in his life. Now this, yep life with him was always going to get confusing.


	5. Chapter 4: World of Heroes

Hi guys sorry for the long wait, any way welcome to Chaoter 4 of The Eternity Clock as always don't forget to leave a review at the end :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: World of Heroes<p>

* * *

><p>I was not prepared for this. As I walked into the TARDIS console room, I saw a lot of people. Aliens and Humans all in the same place? My mind mind was blown, how had Alex managed to do this in the time he was gone?<p>

I looked around for him and spotted him talking to an alien I didn't recognise, I won't describe the look because it was pretty hard to describe.

Ashley stood next to me obviously enjoying my lack of discomfort "first time seeing the War Council?" she asked with a smile "yep, we've pretty much gathered every race we could find willing to stand up to The Illusive Man and Cerberus"

"Except, the Daleks?" I asked, curious to know. Ashley gave me a blank stare then laughed.

"They were the first race Alex went to" she looked solemn as if remembering something from her own past "they refused obviously, saying they had better things to do'"

"Let me guess" I said knowing what the Daleks usually did when someone tried to make an alliance with them. "They shot first and asked questions later?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and laughed "totally, this was a few months after I had even met my brother"

At the mention of that I instantly became curious to how Ashley and Alex met, "how did you guys even meet anyway?"

Ashley went silent for a moment and said nothing, then after a few seconds she told her story "it was about 5 months ago, on the planet Lothal, I had just finished up my work and when this massive alien attack happened."

"Lothal?" I said wanting to know more "that's a mining planet isn't it?"

"You'd think" She laughed "but no, Lothal is simply a small farming planet, one of those planets on the Outer Rim that no one cares about, anyway I had just finished up my shift, ready to come home, when I found the planet under an invasion ofcp crazy metal men."

"Cybermen?"

"I know the name now. But back then, those things were creepy. Just the way they stared at you, gave you the shivers, anyway I tried my best to avoid any unpleasantness with them, I came home looking for my fiancé, hoping he was alive, instead I find him dead and my home infested with the Cybermen, they turned and looked at me, like they were planning something, but I herd one of them say "leave her, she is a regeat" they then pointed their guns at me and, the weirdest thing happened, a hand grabbed me and there he was... Alex saying "run" I didn't take anyword for it so I ran. And I'm here"

"Alex saved your life?" I said astounded "he didn't even know whi you were and he just saved your life?" Then again that was my master saving people at every chance he got. Then I realised that I was being mean, her fiancé had been killed by Cybermen. Who was I to ask these questions?

"I'm sorry" I said feeling sympathy for her "about your fiancé"

"Ahsoka if there's one thing I've learned while being with Alex it's one thing" she looked at me her blue eyes intent with a bit of anger "never ever feel sorry for the people you care about, even if you can't trust them" and at that she stormed off entering a corridor that led to the library.

I felt a hand over my shoulder and saw Alex behind me "how much did you here?"

"I heard enough" he said "the War Council is ready to begin session, also there's something I want to say to you, in private, so if we could head to my study?"

Relecutantly I started to follow him but a talk man with silver hair and dressed all in black came up to us, I recognised him as the Doctor and he went to go and speak to his son. I stared and looked at them.

"What do you suppose they're talkiing about?" A familiar voice made me jump, I turned back and saw Ashley back from her little walk "if you ask me, it's something big"

"I have no idea" I said smiling and I looked at her "are you ok? Cause you seemed pretty mad when I mentioned your fiance"

"I'm fine" Ashley snapped "don't pretend like you know me Ahsoka, because you realky don't if I were you I'd stay away from me from now on." She turned and started to walk away but Alex caught up to her.

"We have some bad news"

"What is it?" Ashley asked, they locked eyes with each other as aAlex told her the bad news, whatever it was.

"That's not good, what are you going to do?"

"Patch him through, see what our enemy has to say" I stood there confused and I looked at the two of them.

"Excuse me!" I snapped "but could someone tell me whatever the hell is going on?"

Alex and Ashley looked at each other for a few seconds then slowly Alex explained "the Ilussive Man is trying to make contact with us, I'm going to patch him through. Ashley doesn't want me to"

"Well duh" Ashley snapped "it's obvious he's going to try and trick you"

"I want to here what he has to say" Alex said with obvious intent "i'm going to patch him through" This certainly wasn't a good idea the last time I saw Alex speak with the Illusive Man spoke, Alex almost snapped, I wasn't so sure he could speak to him again...


	6. Chapter 5: The Enemy

Hi guys welcome to Chapter 5 of The Eternity Clock, as allways don't forget to leave a review at the end of the chapter. Hope you R enjoying the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Enemy<p>

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man was here, well not technically, he was in hologram form, don't ask how holograms work, all I know is that they allow people instant communication from all over the Galaxy.<p>

Anyway the Illusive Man stood there watching us with a smirk, behind him was the massive Hologram form of the Etenity Clock, If I could look closely I could just see faint Gallfreyan symbols around the thing, indicating it's origin.

Alex broke the awkward silence "still scared of me then?"

At that comment the Illusive Man simply smiled "scared? Why not at all, you started this war my friend, why would I be scared of you?"

"Since when am I a friend of yours?" Alex growled letting his anger get the best of him. I wondered what that must be like for him. Having so much hatred for one person must drive a person insane, then again The Illusive Man had killed Anakin so I wasn't feeling any pity towards him either.

"Let's not be hasty" the Illusive Man said smiling, hiding a small smirk "I believe we can come to each other's terms" he held his hands out in an apologetic gesture, which I found annoying, this guy was trying to manipulate my master, my friend! I couldn't take it anymore. I spoke

"Listen!" I snapped "My master isn't in the mood for making any terms with you, you think after killing his best friend, he's simply going to let you walk away alive?"

"Ahsoka!" Alex snapped, he never did this, not when he wasn't angry anyway. I decided to hold my other words in spite of what was happening.

At my disbelieve The Illusive Man smiled at me, actually smiled "there's that fire" he then looked at Alex "the fire you so desperately crave, honestly it's a wonder you gave her up" that was a lie, Alex didn't actually give me up, he saved me, he was saving me from his dangerous life.

"Leave her out of this" Aleex growled "she has nothing to do with this war!"

"Oh my dear Avatar" the Illusive Man chuckled "she has everything to do with it" my heart went cold when the Illusive Man enunciated the word "everything" had he figured out my secret?

Alex was looking at me with discontempt now, a look that made me nervous, was he close to figuring it out too? No I couldn't let that happen.

"Why do you think?" The Illusive Man continued "the Eternity Clock decided to rip out the fabric of the universe? Why do you think time is changing?"

"Ahsoka?" Ashley said as she noticed my nervous face "is everything OK?"'

"Ahsoka?" Alex said and he walked next to me "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied, I hoped it was good enough to convince Alex, there was no way he could no my secret, I'd been planning it for months now. No way was it going to be revealed then and there.

"Time is changing because of her!" the Illusive Man growled "because of one little secret she is hiding" No. I thought please please don't say it, this was no good. "Ask yourself Alex, who is the real enemy here? Me or her?"

"Ahsoka?" Alex and Ashley all looked at me. The Illusive Man smiled, and I guess this was no better time to tell it.

I waited a few moments then sighed a deep sigh "the Illusive Man is right, I have a secret, I'd been planning it over a month since you left"

Alex looked at me with a smile that said I didn't have to say anymore then at the Illusive Man who just smiled "I don't care" he said, shutting me up completely, he walkedo straight up to the Illusive Man's face "I know who you are, Illusive Man, you have a reputation for lying and killing. If Ahsoka has a secret, then it's nothing to the one I've been keeping."

I was surprised Alex with a secret? True he had many but I wondered what was so important that this one had to be kept from me?

"You want the answer to your question? Who's the real enemy?" The Illusive Man just stared at Alex without so much as a smile "it's you! It's always been. You right from the beginning, since the day I wronged you, you want to talk about secrets? Well you are talking to the right guy. Because ever since that day I left Ahsoka, I immediatly regretted it." he took a deep breath "I have been holding this in since the first day that I met her, I have never said these words, but I'm going to say them now."

"What does this prove?" The Illusive Man snarled "her secret will still hurt you, more than anything in the world"

"I don't care" Alex snarled and he walked up to Ashley "as soon as I say, disconnect"

Ashley smiled "do whatever you have to do" and she went to The controls.

"You've been scared of me this entire time, that's good" Alex continued "fear is a good strength, but you know what's stronger than fear?" No answer "Love, love is stronger than fear, ever since that day I left Ahsoka, I always regretted it, I thought I was saving her from a dangerous life, my life, but then I realised something, I was in the TARDIS, thinking to myself 'what have I done?' I never got the chance to say the words, but no I do and believe me there is nothing more terrifying than saying these words"

"What words?" The Illusive Man asked. I was so confused right now I didn't have a clue what was happening.

Alex walked straight up to me and took a hold of my hands "these words, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, there is nothing I regret more than leaving you that day, Ahsoka, because..." he stammered to get these words out, words I knew what was coming "I love you Ahsoka Tano, I know I've said that many times when we were togetherw but, this time I really mean it. I love you, I've always loved you since the moment we met"

I stood there completely shocked looking like a completly idiot, Alex loved me, he really loved me the words stumbled out of my mouth "and I have never stopped loving you, Avatar Alex, from the day you left, since the connection broke, I felt a hole in my heart, it broke me for months" then Alex did something very unexpected, he kissed me right then and there, a full on kiss, I didn't know what to do, so I kissed him back, it felt like life was poring back into me, like the hole that had been empty for months was filled.

I smiled as we broke away and looked at the Illusive Man who was glaring at us. "You will regret this Avatar."

"I don't care" Alex smiled and then he looked at Ashley and said "disconnect" she pressed a leaver on the hologram channel and the Illusive Man vanished.

We stood there silently for a moment then Ashley broke the silence

"Great you two are back together. Now what?"

"Now" Alex said laughing "we're in trouble"

"The good kind of bad kind?" I laughed and Alex looked at me seriously

"Bit of both" he said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6: Our Own Demons

Hello guys sorry for the long wait anyway her is Chapter 6 of the Eternity Clock as always don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Our Own Demons<p>

* * *

><p>There's an old saying, "we create our own demons" I never understood that sentence until a few months ago. As I watched Alex carefully contemplating his next move, I thought about the phrase and realised something, Akex faces his demons every day. I wondered how long he could manage it for.<p>

Curiously I thought about how Alex had handled the conversation with the Illusive Man, when he had first faced him, Alex had almost snapped, but in that comm room, I could tell something had changed about him.

"Ahsoka?" Alex said breaking me from my train of thought "did you hear what I said?"

"No" I said, I was still reeling from the shock of the Comm meeting, so I wasn't at all paying attention to what Alex was saying, more to the fact doing. "Sorry what were you saying?"

He sighed as if bored and continued "I was figuring out a way to deliver the element of surprise in the best possible way. Any ideas?"

With a sudden realization a thought clicked into my head. It was a small chance however, but it gave us the advantage we desperately needed.

"I might have one idea" I said breaking the awkward silence "it involves the TARDIS" at that suggestion Alex smiled at me, realizing what I had in store, "the TARDIS is telepathic, yes?"

"Yes" Ashley said with a hint of distaste "though I don't see how a telepathic machine can..." she broke off mid sentence as she realized what I was planning "oh, that was a thought that hadn't crossed my mind"

"Cause you don't know anything about Time Lord science" Alex muttered under his breath, Ashley glared at him and Alex said "go on Ahsoka" ignoring the look Ashley was giving him.

"What if we used the telepathic circuits, to locate the Illusive Man, and stop this war before it even starts?"

"That's a great idea" Alex said smiling however he looked dejected "but the Illusive Man is likely to have his base TARDIS proofed, meaning we won't be able to get inside the base"

"Can you actually do that?" Ashley asked smiling "wow and I thought you said the TARDIS could get into almost anywhere"

"Almost anywhere" Alex said mimicking Ashley's tone, he spoke in his normal voice "except if the place we're going to is completely TARDIS proofed"

"Well then" I sighed, well that was disappointing, our main advantage gone, just like that. "I guess we're back to square 1"

"If I know the Illusive Man" said Alex looking worried as ever "he's already planned this far ahead, we're stuck, we don't know where he is or how he's going to initiate the first strike. We're completely screwed"

And with that happy thought we departed from the console room and into a separate area, me completely stunned at Alex having absolutely no plan at all, he usually had a plan, in fact he was full of plans. It surprised me that he had none for what was probably going to be the battle of his life.

Without knowing it I almost bumped into Ashley walking down one of the TARDIS corridors.

"Hey, I might not know who you are or why my brother is so infatuated with you, but that doesn't give you the right to bump into me at every given moment" I stared at her shocked, her reaction was almost instant, she had been calm in the console room but now, she was angry, very angry.

"Why?" I asked, she stared at me like I was something she didn't like the look of very much.

"Why what?" she asked

"Why are you so angry all the time?" I asked "it's like one minute you're calm the next you're angry. I just want to know"

She sighed looking down at her feet, she looked up at me dejectedly "It's not you I'm angry at, it's this universe, for taking something away from me when I didn't deserve it" she looked back and forth from the room "when my fiance died, something snapped in me, all my emotions just disappeared, I don't know how it happened, I guess I'm just one of those cold hearted people you keep hearing about, those who still have demon's to face"

"Demons?"

"Yeah demon's" she confirmed "I've got a lot of demon's to face, working with my brother has helped me see that" she walked down the hallway and turned her head "oh and Ahsoka, I wouldn't be too surprised at my brother, don't hate him if he snaps and looses you" and with that she walked off down the hallway, leaving me to wonder what she could possibly mean by that


End file.
